Madu
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: puisi no 8 Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short! "Istriku bahkan lebih menyukai bunga dari suaminya sendiri." Mind to RnR... :D


_Madu_

_Pairing: Narusaku _

_Gendre: romance_

_Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: typoo, ooc, semicanon, dll_

_Special fic for __SUGAR-E! G for Gift! __AU, Fluff, Short__!_

_SELAMAT MEMBACA! :D_

_Kau sempat bertanya,_

_Kenapa perempuan menyukai bunga?_

_Kugulirkan tanya sebaliknya,_

_Kenapa lebah gemar berburu madunya?_

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Saat istrinya sedang sibuk mengurus bunga-bunga yang ditanam di halaman depan rumah mereka, Naruto hanya duduk santai di sebuah kursi panjang sambil sesekali mengintip Sang istri yang terlihat begitu menyayangi bunga-bunga yang ditanamnya.

"Hesh... kenapa yang namanya perempuan itu suka sekali sama bunga sih?" Naruto, Sang _Hokage_ yang sedang mengambil cuti selama tiga hari tersebut mengeluh tidak suka.

"Istriku bahkan lebih menyukai bunga dari suaminya sendiri."

Sakura yang mendengar Suaminya mengomel hanya bisa menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto berubah semakin manja.

"Memangnya apa yang bagus dengan bunga, hesh!"

Sakura menghempaskan sarung tangan yang dipakainya dan langsung berjalan mendekati Suaminya. Naruto tersenyum dan mulai menatap nakal Sang istri.

"Semakin hari kau semakin mirip nenek-nenek!" kata Sakura yang langsung menghempaskan pantatnya dipangkuan Naruto saat pria tersebut menarik tangannya tadi.

"Habisnya kau lebih cinta pada bunga berbanding suamimu yang keren ini!" Mulut Naruto maju beberapa centimeter.

"Kau berlebihan Naruto!" kata Sakura yang kini mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sang suami.

"Sepertinya tidak tuh!" Naruto pura-pura marah dan menolak untuk menatap Sakura.

"Hei, sekarang aku tanya padamu. Kenapa setiap bunga selalu menjadi incaran para lebah?"

"Hee?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa seorang Uzumaki Naruto selalu mengincar seorang Haruno Sakura?"

"Karena kau begitu menarik untuk diincar." jawab Naruto spontan.

Sakura hanya bisa_ sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban suaminya.

"Kalau begitu jawabannya atas pertanyaanmu tadi sudah terjawab. " Sakura bangkit dari pangkuan Naruto dan langsung kembali mengurus kebun mininya.

"Heee? Sakura-_channn_!"

Sakura tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan..."_ Naruto mendekati Sakura dan langsung merengek tidak jelas.

"_Nani_?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Karena kau bicara soal lebah, aku jadi ingin makan madu..." Naruto memainkan kelopak bunga matahari yang ada didepannya.

'_Mulai lagi.'_ Sakura membatin.

"Musim sekarang sangat susah mencari benda itu Naruto." jawab Sakura. Naruto diam, memasang wajah cemberut dan mulai merusak tanaman Sakura secara berlahan.

"Naruto, semua orang tidak akan respek lagi denganmu jika mereka melihatmu tingkahmu yang seperti ini." Sakura berkata dengan nada dinginnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ jahat padaku!"

_Gubrak..._

Sakura yang semula duduk membelakangi suaminya kini lansung berbalik arah.

"N-Naruto, kau semakin tidak waras!" Sakura memberikan tatapan tajamnya seperti biasa.

"Sakura-_chan..._ aku ingin madu lebah..." Naruto berkata dengan nada manja bak anak kecil, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca seakan-akan sudah siap untuk menumpahkan airmata saat itu juga.

"Naruto!" Sakura berdiri berkacak pinggang, menatap sangar pada Naruto yang kini memeluk lututnya dan semakin merapatkan diri pada bunga-bunga yang tubuh subur. Naruto bak seekor kucing yang takut dipukul oleh pemiliknya.

"Aku ingin makan madu lebah dengan ditemani bunga kaktus yang tumbuh di Suna..."

Permintaan Naruto mulai bertambah aneh, Dan Sakura benar-benar kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku juga ingin sekalian ada lebahnya, terus..."

"NARUTO! AKU YANG HAMIL TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH YANG NGIDAM DAN BERTINGKAH MACAM-MACAM HA!"

"_SHANNARO!"_

_BRAKKK..._

Naruto sukses terpelanting beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi.

"_Ittai_! Sakura-_chan..."_ Pria itu masih tidak berhenti merengek.

"BERHENTI MERENGEK!"

"_Hiks..."_

"Naruto..."

"Sakura_-chan_ jahat..."

"Hah..." Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah,sebaiknya dirinya mengalah saja.

"Sakura-_chan_ tidak sayang lagi padaku,"

"Hahhhh!" Sakura mengeram kesal.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan pergi mencari madunya"

_Cling..._. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan senyum _pepsodent-_nya.

"_I love you,_ Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto langsung memasang wajah bahagianya.

Istri _Hokage_ yang sedang hamil muda itu hanya bisa tersenyum tidak ikhlas, sepertinya selama beberapa bulan kedepan dia harus tetap bersabar dengan sikap baru suaminya.

End

Fic paling gaje dan paling gak jelas...

terima kasih udah membaca... kritik, saran dan sebagainya akan selalu gui gui nantikan. :D


End file.
